The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter 1
The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter One: A Journey of a Thousand Miles, Begins with One Step It was an average day in Gravity Falls. Dipper woke up to the average birds, singing their average songs, with their average tone, of averageness. Mabel woke up, happy as ever, because of her new boyfriend Mark. “Good morning world!” said Mabel, as she cheerfully pulled the covers off of her, and hopped out of bed. “Good morning Dipper!” “Morning Mabel” “You seem depressed” “I am, everything is so…average” huffed Dipper “Well, why don’t you go on an adventure?” asked Mabel “Because, there’s no adventure for me to go on, there’s nothing for me to investigate” replied Dipper “Why don’t you get a girlfriend or something?” “I’m not looking for a girlfriend right now” “Because you like Wendy ''and you’re afraid she doesn’t like you back!” “Well, yeah I like Wendy, but I don’t ''like ''Wendy” “You do!” “I don’t!” “Boop!” said Mabel, poking Dipper in the nose. “Stop it!” said Dipper, swatting his arms around. Dipper went down stairs, then out the front door, to go see if there was anything he could do. Then, he bumped into a girl. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” said the girl “Sorry. Hi, I’m Dipper” “I’m Cryss” “Nice to meet you Cryss. Are you from around here?” asked Dipper “No, I’m from Ohio” replied Cryss Dipper sneezed, and Cryss just blinked. “What? No ‘Aww, you sneeze like a kitten’?” asked Dipper "No.” Dipper grinned a little, knowing that he’s gonna like Cryss. ~''Gravity Falls~ Dipper was hoping to see Cryss again, so he waited outside The Mystery Shack. He waited for about three hours, and Cryss never came around. When he was about to go inside, Cryss showed up. “I had a feeling I’d see you again” said Cryss “Me too” replied Dipper Then Mabel came in and saw the two. “Ooh! Dipper’s got a girlfriend!” teased Mabel “What?! She’s not my girlfriend!” “I barely even know him!” “Well, you two would be so cute together, but you’re not a couple, but you two should be!” “But, I don’t even like her!” said Dipper, lying through his teeth. “Dipper, you like her, and you know it” said Mabel Then a tall teenage girl walked over, she had short black hair with purple streaks, wearing a yellow hoodie, grey jeans, and green sneakers. “Who’s your boyfriend Cryss?” asked Tara “He’s not my boyfriend!” “Okay, who is this guy who isn’t ''your boyfriend?” “That’s Dipper” “Oh, and you’re sure nothing going on between you two ''lovebirds?” “We’re not lovebirds!” Dipper and Cryss said at the same time. “Whatever, I’m gonna go kick a gopher” said Tara, as she walked off. “Sorry about my older sister, she can be very annoying.” “It’s okay.” replied Dipper “My sister likes embarrassing me” “My sister embarrasses me sometimes too…” Just when it seemed like they were going to kiss… …Mabel came running over. “Dipper! Wendy’s missing!” exclaimed Mabel “What?!” asked Dipper “Who’s Wendy?” “Wendy is the cashier the Dipper is in love ''with” said Mabel, matter of factly. “I don’t love her! Anyways, what are we going to do?” asked Dipper “Well are there any clues as to where she could be?” asked Cryss “All I found is this” said Mabel holding up a note, which read: ''You stole my sweetie, so I’m stealing yours -G “Oh my god…Gideon kidnapped Wendy!” exclaimed Dipper “We should save her!” said Mabel “But what does he mean by me stealing Mabel? She’s my sister….How could I steal my sister? Does he not know we’re related?” asked Dipper “Yeah…” said Mabel “But where would Gideon have taken her to?” asked Dipper “I think I know” said Cryss “You do?” asked Mabel “Gideon is my cousin” said Cryss “What? But you’re so…And he’s so…” said Dipper “I know I don’t look anything like him, I’m his cousin on his mom’s side.” “Well, do you know where they are?” asked Dipper “Yes, I know exactly where they are” said Cryss “Well come on! Let’s go!” said Dipper, pulling Cryss by the arm. Cryss guided them to the place where Gideon was hiding Wendy. Dipper kicked the door open, then yelled: “Gideon! I know you have Wendy!” “Oh, hello friend! Wendy? Oh you mean her?” said Gideon, pointing to Wendy, who was tied up. “Would someone please help me?” asked Wendy “SILENCE!” yelled Gideon, as he silenced Wendy with his amulet. “How did you do that? I destroyed that thing!” asked Mabel “Oh, it’s none of your business, my marshmallow” said Gideon “Gideon! Why are you hurting my friends?” asked Cryss “Cryss, what are you doing here from Columbus so early?” asked Gideon, nervously “I thought you said you were from Ohio?” asked Mabel Cryss face palms. “''Columbus is in ''Ohio” replied Cryss “Oh…hi-oh…Ha!” giggled Mabel “Does she always act like this?” asked Cryss “Yep, pretty much” said Dipper “Oh, okay. Gideon! Let Wendy go!” said Cryss “Never!” “You better or I’ll tell about the thing!” “No! Not the thing!” “I’ll tell if you don’t let her go!” “What thing?” asked Dipper “Oh he just--” “Fine! I’ll let her go this time! But next time you won’t be so lucky!” said Gideon The group left with Wendy, and went back to the Mystery Shack. “What did Gideon do exactly?” asked Dipper “He peed on Santa at the mall during Christmas” replied Cryss “Oh, that is embarrassing” said Dipper “Hey Dipper...” “Yeah Cryss?” “N-never mind” “I gotta go in now, I’ll see you later right?” asked Dipper “Yeah, see you around” replied Cryss The two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, string into each other’s eyes, then turned, and went their separate ways for the night. ~''Gravity Falls''~ Cryss was walking home, and thinking out loud about Dipper. “Should I tell him? No, it could risk our friendship, we just met after all. But he’s just so dreamy, those blue eyes make me melt, and his hair is so fluffy, and he sneezes like a kitten…But you just met him! What if he doesn’t feel the same way? C’mon Cryss, make a decision! Tell him how you feel or stay in the friend zone, maybe forever!” said Cryss ~''Gravity Falls''~ Dipper was thinking aloud to himself as well. “Yeah, Cryss is beautiful but I just met her, I doubt she feels the same way! She probably thinks I’m annoying an weird, like everyone else does…But maybe she doesn’t…She could hate me, after all, she is related to Gideon, but maybe she isn’t anything like him!” said Dipper “Do you mind? I’m trying to sleep!” said Mabel “Sorry” said Dipper, as he blew out the candle next to his bed, and went to sleep. Bold text Category:Dipper Pines Category:Mabel Pines Category:Cryss Gossomer Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:Humor Category:Wendy Corduroy